Princess Universe: Infinity & Beyond
by Sanada Usako
Summary: Set in a parralel universe, there is a legend of ultimate power rising to fight to ultimate evil. It is the time of the Silver Millenium, can Princess Meyana of the universe survive the tough times ahead? The ultimate fight between good & evil. This is th
1. Prolouge: Utsukushiku no Bara, Beginning...

Princess Universe: Infinity & Beyond  
Prologue  
Utsukushiku no Bara, Beginning of Infinity  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
In the beginning there was no Universe, only peace and harmony that existed in a higher state of mind. In the place within the mind lived Supreme Beings, the ultimate power in that place. They lived in peace and harmony since before the dawn of time. They understood anything and everything. They where the makers and bringers of peace. But this was to change.  
  
With the supreme beings lived lesser creatures called Chibi-Hoshi. These creatures did not live with the great understanding of everything that the Supreme Beings had. They where simple creatures and could not be jealous of the Supreme Beings because they did not know how.   
  
But one day the Fates decreed that one of the chibi-hoshi should be born with a higher intellect than the others. He knew how to be jealous of the Supreme Beings. He knew how to hate and...he knew what it was to kill. He knew good and evil just as the Supreme Beings. At this time there was no evil but he knew what it was. He became jealous of the Supreme Beings and eventually his jealousy grew into hate. His hate grew stronger every day until it grew so strong that he became possessed by the thought of destroying the Supreme Beings. This hate and evil grew inside him and he developed an evil power. As that power grew he began to rival the Supreme Beings in power. The Supreme Beings, with all their power and insight failed to notice the evil strength that was gathering. This blindness would eventually lead to a great tragedy.   
  
The chibi-hoshi, now know as Deomoi to the other chibi-hoshi which meant 'fear' in their simple dialect. They called him this because of the fear he installed in them, he made many of them join his ranks and he enlightened a few and made them his generals. He began to prepare an attack on the Supreme Beings.  
  
By this time the Supreme Beings had noticed the change in the chibi-hoshi. Their leaders sent a messenger to their main village to investigate. That unlucky low ranking Supreme Being never returned. They made ready to sent more of their kind when they noticed they hadn't heard from their messenger.  
  
They never got the chance to send those messengers. Days before they where ready to send them Deomoi attacked. The Supreme Beings where not ready for the attack and where hit hard, many of them were destroyed in the effort to hold Deomoi back. They're land was soon in ruins from the fighting. The Supreme Beings retreated to the farthest corner's of the land. They're leader, Darius daily sent out troops to fight and most never returned.  
  
But the Supreme Beings weren't the only ones being killed. Many chibi-hoshi had been killed.   
  
The Supreme Beings where rapidly running out of troops. And it seemed that they would be defeated and the world they lived in would crumble under Deomoi's demoniac grip.  
  
By this time Deomoi had been driven mad by the mass killing. Now he not only wanted to see the end of the Supreme Beings but anything the lived. He devoted himself to totally silencing everything. Only when he achieved a realm of perfect evil would he rest.   
  
But through all this killing one Supreme Being's hope did not fade. She was a mere peasant in her peoples standards. Her father was a soldier and her mother a handmaiden for Darius's wife. Her name was Selene. Her love and hope for her people grew every day. Her heart strengthened and she began to develop her own power. Much like Deomoi's only hers was the power of the ultimate light and good, forever opposed the Deomoi's power of the ultimate dark and evil. Her dream of a perfect utopia and perfect peace made her strong. When she saw her father and mother killed she finished her journey into power.   
  
Darius lead one last desperate attack on Deomoi's ranks. They did well until Deomoi's generals appeared. But even then Darius's troops held out. But soon a woman appeared. She was a Supreme Being who had disappeared during the fighting. Kalun was her name. Darius saw her with great hope, she was one of his best fighters now the tide would turn and they would drive Deomoi back. But Darius's hopes where shattered when she attacked them and announced she was now Dark Lady Kalun, fighter for the dark. Darius asked her why she had turned and she told him that it was simple, she had fallen in love with Deomoi. And so most of the Supreme Beings where killed.   
  
Soon only Darius and his three most trusted guards were left. That was when Deomoi arrived. He made quick work of Darius's guards and began to attack him. Telling Darius that he was gone it would be easy to kill the rest of the Supreme Beings. But just as Deomoi was about to deliver the final blow he was knocked back.   
  
Demo demanded to know who had attacked him. Selene stepped out from behind a rock saying that it had been her. Deomoi screamed in rage and flew at her but he was knocked back a bright light surrounding her. He got back up and complemented her on her strength and said that he had underestimated her. And so Selene and Deomoi's battle began.   
  
By the end Selene had killed all of his general's and Kalun. But she was getting weaker and Deomoi was as well but not as much as her. Deomoi knocked her down and was about to kill her when Selene used the last of her power the seal him out of their world forever. To do this she had to create another world so he would be trapped between those two worlds.   
  
And so the Universe was born, in a great flash of light. She also resurrected enough of her people to help them rebuild they're world. Then she placed herself into the Universe and sent some of her power to each of the forming planets. She created a planet near the burning hot center of the Universe a called it Centra.  
  
As she was working her magic she noticed a brilliant crystal had formed in the center of the Universe. A name came to her mind, ikkozuishou. This was the ikkozuishou, the one crystal, a great source of power for the light and good. It would one day be held by the Ultimate One, second in power only to her. But its power was to great to stay in one form and it shattered into many smaller crystals and the echo of that shattering made them shatter again.   
  
Selene gathered them together and merged the crystals back together with their counter parts. Each of these held a fraction of the ikkozuishou's power. And so Selene sent each one of those crystals to several of the planets in different galaxies. Familles of power would form of each race for those crystals. They would lead their planet and most of the people in their galaxy. They would be able to use those crystals and lead the Universe in peace. One day a descendant of the first one in their family would become the Ultimate One and form the ikkozuishou to save the Universe from a great evil, but lesser than Deomoi.  
  
Selene decided to live in this place she had created and she made herself a Queen, Queen Selene of the Universe. Those familles she had just created would rule under her family and she would maintain peace. She made herself a power crystal to channel her powers. She called it the uchuuzuishou, meaning universe crystal. She placed it on a staff.  
  
Then Selene stood at the palace she created for herself and made a prophecy. That one day she would leave the Universe and let her family run things but one day a Princess would be born to her family. This Princess would be Selene's own embodiment and she would become the most powerful being in the Universe and the world of mind. But this would not happen before she faced the trails of love and death. She would be resurrected. Her new life would bring her a new power. Love would be reunited and joined again. When love united the beginning of the end would be near. The child would be the sign. Deomoi would return and the Princess would remember herself. Sailor Universe she would become. She would have to prove herself worthy against many test before the merging could occur. Then with Serenity she would come into her true power, the merging would occur and Selene would return to become one with her embodiment. Serenity would become Cosmos. Deomoi would rise again in the final great rising and a sacrifice would be made so the power could be unleashed. In the aftermath a kingdom once lost would rise again and the Princess would become the Queen and total pacifism would be achieved.  
  
She now watched contentedly as the Universe grew and prospered and the familles of power formed. Each of those familles would have guardians, called Sailor Senshi. Each family would have their own, related to where they came from. And so as each one of those people's gave birth to the proper one to lead them they where lead on their great quest and when it was completed they were rewarded with they're family's power crystal. The crystal allowed them to become the ruler of their respective people or part of the Universe.   
  
Around the time that each of these leaders where born, Selene used her power to create a child and she gave birth soon there after, the child was born of immaculate conception just as she had been. This was the first Princess of the Universe, Princess Akira.  
  
But this Universe that Selene had created was not a perfect one, because Deomoi lived and he had not been destroyed he could still do evil. He sent tendrils of his evil powers into the Universe and smaller evils would form from time to time. These evils would threaten the Universe until the day the final battle came and Deomoi was destroyed. Until then because of him the Universe had wars from time to time this was the main propose of Sailor Senshi.   
  
And so the Universe grew, Princess Akira grew and became Queen, fell in love and had a daughter, Princess Naoko. Princess Naoko gave birth to Princess Hikaru and Princess Hikaru gave birth to Princess Kayura. Kayura to Umi, Umi to Presea, Presea to Emeraude, Emeraude to Fuu and so forth.   
  
The years passed and all families grew to power and Queen Selenity ruled. Her close friends, Queen Serenity of the moon and Queen Saratana of the sayins where the holders of the two most powerful components of the ikkozuishou. Each was pregnant with a child, the next heir's to the throne.  
  
  



	2. Meyana-hime, Hikari no Honto

Princess Universe: Infinity & Beyond  
Episode 1  
Meyana-hime, Hikari no Honto  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Selenity looked quite sadly out the window at the vast expanse of space. Not her usual view of the rolling fields of Centra, but of the stars one could see while orbiting the planet. She sighed and turned her back on the window, there was no use fretting over it, he was going and that was that. What was worse was the fact that he was taking Seiji with him. Human men could be so stubborn, and Mamoru was about as stubborn as they came.   
  
She often wondered what had attracted her to him, it was quite possibly the sweet green eyes and the dark brown hair and the soft gentle, yet silly expression he wore on his face most of the time. But most of all just being with him gave her such a thrill. But the man was so irresponsible. Leaving her in the middle of her pregnancy when she was three days overdue and taking Seiji with him. As if having her husband leave wasn't enough he just had to take their son with him.   
  
He said he wanted to take Seiji back to Japan to see the other side of his roots and meet Mamoru's parents. She had screeched at him that was fine but why now. He had told her that this was the best time of the year to go and anyway it would be fine he would be on call at all times so if she were to start having the baby he could rush back as fast as he could find a place where he could teleport there. And he'd then refused to say anything more on the subject.  
  
She had settled down about the fact but it still bothered her and now more than ever because the time for their departure. A knock came at her door and she called the person in. A guard came in and told her that the King and Prince would be departing for earth in a few minutes. She dismissed him saying she would be at the shuttle port in 2 minutes. She straightened her hair and quickly ran a brush through it and looked at herself in the mirror. Picture perfect as Mamoru put it. She stood quickly and left her room and headed towards the shuttle port.   
  
She arrived with only minutes to spare. There were Mamoru and Seiji standing in their royal attire. She stood across from them and struggled for words.   
  
Finally she said "I wish you wouldn't go."   
  
"Selece, we've already been through this. Must we go through it again?" Mamoru asked. Selenity shook her head and turned to her son.   
  
"Well, then since your father wont go at another time and you to must leave me all alone..." Selenity said with a sad face.  
  
"Oh poor mommy!" Seiji said and laughed. Mamoru laughed as well.   
  
"I hope you have a good time." Selenity said and hugged him.   
  
Seiji smiled and said "I'll miss you Mom."   
  
"I'll miss you too Seiji." Selenity said. Seiji grinned. Selenity turned to her husband. "Now you be careful and don't let him..." Selenity began before she was cut off by Mamoru's mouth pressing to hers. She returned his kiss and ignored Seiji's slight chuckle. "Mamo..." She whispered.   
  
"Don't worry Selece. We'll be fine. I'll miss you and if anything starts to happen I'll be back in a flash." Mamoru said quietly.   
  
"I'll miss you too Mamo. I love you." Selenity said quietly. She let him go and they turned and walked towards the shuttle entrance. Seiji turned around and waved and smiled at his mother and they entered the craft and were gone.   
  
As the shuttle took off she folded her hands in prayer hoping they would be all right. There was a tap at my shoulder and Selenity turned to see Queen Serenity of the moon who was staying with them until the baby was born, her husband had died in a freak explosion about 7 months ago.   
  
"Hello Serene, where's Sara?" Selenity asked wondering where the Sayin queen was.   
  
"She's attending to some business on a tele conference, some minor rebellion on Narmina." Serenity said and smiled. "Worried about them?"   
  
"Yes, I know they'll be fine but...I can't help but worrying something will happen." Selenity.   
  
"Don't worry Selece, they'll be back before you know it." Serenity said and looked out the window with Selenity as the shuttle took off and began its journey towards earth. They watched as there was a glow at the engines as the hyper drive powered up. Then there was a flash of light and a loud boom.   
  
And Serenity and Selenity shielded their eyes and when they can see again they can see a huge explosion where the space ship had just been. Then the sirens went off. Selenity's eyes went wide with shock and her knees became weak under her. She fell down to her knees as the tears began to run down her face.   
  
"Mamo...Seiji..." She said softly in shock. "Oh god...no...no no no." Serenity was still staring in shock. Tears just began streaming down Selenity's face. "NOOOO!" Selenity screamed. Serenity snapped out of her trance and quickly kneeled down beside her and put a hand on Selenity's shaking shoulder. "NO! Mamo..Seiji...NO!" Selenity cried again and again. She went on like that for quite some time and finally she started to return to her senses and her cries became softer and softer.   
  
"There, there." Serenity repeated softly over and over. By this time Saratana had joined them and was also trying to comfort Selenity, no doing as well as Serenity was because unlike Serenity, Saratana's husband was living. Finally when it seemed that the worst was over Selenity got a determined look in her eyes and grasped the small charm hanging from her neck and it quickly grew it a small wand with a gold and silver crystal sitting on it. Selenity's hand gripped it tightly in her hand.   
  
"Mamo...Seiji...I wont let this be...I wont let it!" Selenity whispered and the crystal began to glow.   
  
Serenity's jerked to look again at Selenity from where she had been talking with a guard and gasped. "Selece no!"   
  
"Selece you mustn't!" Saratana cried also staring at her. But Selenity didn't seem to hear her. She just gripped the wand tighter and it glowed brighter.   
  
"No, Selece, if you use the uchuuzuishou now you'll be killed!" Serenity cried.   
  
"And then you would be the one who was dead, is that what you want?" Saratana cried.   
  
"It's no use Selece please listen. Even if you could resurrect them you would die and then you'd still be sperated from them!" Serenity cried shaking her. Saratana reached out and tried to take the wand from her, but with all Saratana's Sayin super strength she could not budge the wand and the crystal glowed brighter than ever.   
  
"Selece you'll die, please don't!" Serenity cried.  
  
"And the baby, think about the baby you'll kill it too!" Saratana cried. At this Selenity's head jerked up and her eyes glazed.   
  
"Selece!" Serenity and Saratana cried.  
  
Selenity blinked and look about. She was in full royal regalia and was floating in a void of bright light. "Where am I?" She questioned the air.   
  
"You are on the bridge between the Universe and the realm of mind." A calm serene voice said.   
  
"Who are you!?" Selenity cried alarmed. A woman appeared in the gowns of a goddess. "You...You're..." Selenity stuttered in amazement.   
  
"Yes, I am Selene." The woman said.  
  
"But how?" Selenity asked shocked.   
  
"I did not bring you here to play twenty questions. Selenity, my descendant. You mustn't use the uchuuzuishou, you would die, I believe that is not what you want." Selene said.   
  
"I don't care if it means saving Mamo and Seiji!" Selenity cried.   
  
"Yes, they would live but you and your unborn child would die. And let me tell you now Selenity, that child is very important. If you die and take the child with you the prophecy I made will not be fulfilled and the Universe and all other worlds will perish. Do you want the weight of countless deaths on your shoulders?" Selene questioned.   
  
"I don't care, Mamo and Seiji mean more to me than anything else in the universe." Selenity cried.   
  
"Selenity, if you die to bring them back Deomoi will return and he will know who they are and Mamoru and Seiji will die slowly and painfully. This time the died quickly and didn't know it until it was over. Deomoi will not have mercy, especially on your son, Seiji." Selene said. Selenity was taken aback by all of this. "Yes, you could save them for a short time but what our family has fought for would be lost because of it." Selene said. "Think carefully before you chose." Selene then began to fade as Selenity fought an inner battle.   
  
Selenity returned to the space station and Serenity and Saratana were calling her name. Selenity felt Saratana tugging at the wand and she let Saratana have it.   
  
"It's going to be okay Selece." Serenity said softly. Before Selenity could answer pain rocked her body and she let out a cry and clutched her stomach.   
  
"Selece!" Serenity and Saratana both cried in alarm. Instantly Saratana began to do a mind probe to see what was wrong.   
  
"Serene! We have to get back to Centra quick! The shock has sent her into labor, I think the baby's in trouble." Saratana cried. Serenity nodded and saw the captain of the ship running by and she stopped him.  
  
"You must make a shuttle ready, A GOOD shuttle, Selenity has gone into labor because of all this shock." Serenity commanded in the most stately way she could manage at the moment. She turned back to Saratana and Selenity. Saratana was gathering Selenity into her arms. Selenity cried out in pain again.   
  
"Hurry this isn't going to be pretty!" Saratana cried and off they went.  
  
*  
  
A mind snapped into awareness in a warm world that seemed to be full of water. 'Where am I?' She wondered and looked around and she saw she was in a tunnel, at one end there was a very bright light, it was cold. At the other end there was another light but it was not as bright but it was warmer and she could hear voices at this end. She tried to swim towards it but it was like swimming through glue. She could now see the people, two woman noble faces with great concern and a mans face. They couldn't see her. 'Maybe if I can make a sound or get just a little closer they can pull me out,'   
  
*  
  
All hell had broken loose. Now on Centra again they were in the main medical chamber and there where doctors running around everywhere. Selenity was screaming in pain, no matter how many pain relievers they gave her she could still feel it. The monitors showed the baby was in distress. Serenity and Saratana were at Selenity's side encouraging her. They now realized that something similar would be happening to them soon and marveled at the fact that this was Selenity's second time.   
  
"We're gonna have to do an emergency cesarean section. The baby's in distress!" One of the doctors yelled. A Japanese doctor came up to Serenity and Saratana.   
  
"I'm sorry Serenity-ouhi, Saratana-ouhi, we must ask you to step back for a while." Serenity and Saratana nodded and stepped back to let the doctors do their thing. Before they knew, Selenity was out like a light and three doctors delved deep into her. It seemed like forever but at last one of them had it and the other two stopped and looked on as he drew the small child from Selenity's gapping belly. It was covered in blood and womb grease.   
  
The doctor quickly checked for defects and cleaned her off and then looked towards Serenity and Saratana. Serenity walked forward and took the baby from him. They looked her over. On her head she already had a few silver locks. The baby yawned and opened her eyes to blink at them, her eyes where just like her mothers, crystal blue with gold flecks as if the stars were reflecting in them. Upon her forehead was the silver cut crescent of the universe family. Serenity let Saratana hold her and then they placed her on the pillow next to the sleeping Selenity so she would be the first thing Selenity saw when she woke up.  
  
*  
  
Selenity slowly woke up and looked about. She turned her head and saw a baby sleeping on a pillow next to her head. Her baby she realized and sat up slowly. She then saw Serenity and Saratana. They were asleep leaning against each other in two chairs, Saratana was even drooling slightly. What Selenity would give for a camera. Then she picked up her baby and cradled her. Then a voice came in her head.  
  
'Meyana, her name is Meyana.' Selenity looked up in surprise. Then the voice came again but this time she recognized it as Selene's 'Her name is Meyana, Selenity.' Selenity looked down at her child.   
  
"Meyana." She mummered. "My little Meia-chan."  
  
*  
  
Far away on Miakla, the ruling planet of the Milky Way Galaxy, Queen Relena of that Galaxy brought the heir of her family into the world. She and King Heero named him Ryono. Another piece of the prophecy fell into place.  
  
*Six years later  
  
"Welcome Queen Relena and King Heero. I'm so glad you could make it." Queen Selenity greeted the king and queen of the Milky Way Galaxy. "I believe you've met my daughter Meyana."   
  
"Yes, a pleasure as always to see you two again, I don't believe you've met my son Ryono and my daughter Tanashia." Queen Relena said gesturing towards the black haired and tiger blue eyed young boy and the green haired and purple young girl with her and Heero.   
  
"That's wonderful come lets go to your quarters." As soon as they were out of sight of any guards Selenity dropped the formality. "I do wish you'd told me you would be bringing your son and daughter, now I'll have to find a place for them to stay." Selenity said.   
  
"I am terribly sorry but we couldn't leave them home this time." Relena said with a shrug.   
  
"The only room I can think of to put them in are the two next to Meyana's." Selenity said.   
  
"That's fine with me." Relena said. And with that they began to chatter happily like old friends. Heero walked silently listening to the two women talk. He didn't add to their conversation unless asked. He was more of the quite reserved type. His son Ryono walked beside him, like his father he was reserved and quite. But he possessed a fiery temper that was all his mothers. His little sister was bubbly and happy, but most decisively shy. Meyana walked happily beside her mother listening to her talk and steeling glances at the two kids walking next to their father. The boy was her age and the girl was a year and a half younger. Maybe they would be her friends. They soon reached the palace and Relena and Heero were shown to their room and Selenity lead the three children down the hall that Meyana's room was on.   
  
"If you children need anything don't hesitate to ask." Selenity said and left.   
  
"Hi! I'm Meia!" Meyana said in a happy tone of voice.   
  
"I'm Tana!" Tanashia answered back.   
  
Ryono was so taken aback by this he barely managed to stutter out "I'm Ryo."   
  
"Sonkei's funny." Tana said.   
  
"Yep." Meia giggled.   
  
"I'm the otohime of the Milky Way galaxy and the hime of the planet Pluto. Who are you."   
  
"I'm the hime of the universe." Meyana said proudly.   
  
"Cool! Sonkei is the ouji of the Milky Way Galaxy. He's a Samurai Trooper, Rekka no Ryo. I'm gonna be Sailorpluto." Tana said proudly.   
  
"I'm gonna be Sailoruniverse." Meia said.   
  
*  
  
"Come on lets go." I said as we ran through the forest towards where those new warriors, the Samurai Troopers were training.   
  
"I can't go any faster." Serena said tripping over her gown. Siconja and I had long since hiked up our gowns but Serena thought that was very undignified. Pretty soon they reached the clearing where the boys were training. Meyana immediately recognized Ryo, Prince Rowano of the Sun, and Prince Saion of the Ocean planet Cyeu.   
  
"Oh. See that one with the blond hair he's Sagiru-otoouji of the Planet Jupiter." Serenity said.   
  
"And the one with the black hair and gold headband is Kentyu-ouji of the planet Heerto." Siconja said pointing.   
  
"Oh cool look they're color coded." Serenity said.   
  
"Cool, the one in red is Ryono-ouji of the Milky Way galaxy, you know Tana's older brother. The one in blue is Rowano-ouji of the Sun. And the other one in blue is Saion-ouji of the planet Cyeu." I said pointing at each one in turn.   
  
"I know Rowano-ouji, hes from my solar system, you know hes the prince of my sun." Serenity said.   
  
We all giggled together. Then we heard a voice calling us. I recognized it as Elder Sailorpiety.   
  
"Meyana-hime, Siconja-hime, Serenity-hime! Time for your lessons!"   
  
"That's Elder Sailorpiety calling us, we'd better go!" I said and took off through the bushes. We found Elder Sailorpiety standing outside the training grounds looking very annoyed.  
  
"Meyana-hime, Siconja-hime! What are you doing what your dress's like that? That is not good behavior for a princess, what if someone saw you?" Elder Sailorpiety said.   
  
"We're sorry Elder Sailorpiety-san." Meia and Siconja said in unison.  
  
"It seems that Serenity is the only one who knows how a princess should act." Elder Sailorpiety said. Just as she finished telling them off a large boom came from the other end of the arena and they turned to see Younger Sailorrevenge and Younger Sailortruth fighting at the other end being supervised by Elder Sailorinnocence.   
  
"Hey Asuka, could you take them out in the woods, I've got to work with these guys." Elder Sailorpiety yelled.   
  
"Sure thing Umi!" Elder Sailorinnocence called back and called out to the girls. Younger Sailorrevenge and Younger Sailortruth jumped up from where they were sitting rubbing their heads and ran for the woods after Elder Sailorinnocence. Elder Sailorpiety walked into the ring and we followed meekly.   
  
"All right girls shift into your practice gear." Elder Sailorpiety said. I nodded and grabbed a small pink diamond shaped crystal from nowhere and held it up. It let out a bright silver light which left me in a silver kimono top and kimono pants with a pink ribbon tied around my waist. Serenity and Siconja pulled out similar crystal and changed to, Siconja to a lilac and gold uniform and Serenity to a white and pink. Elder Sailorpiety gave us some excersies to do and sat at the edge of the arena to watch. As we went through the excerises we took turns mock fighting each other until Elder Sailorpiety called us to a halt.   
  
"Okay girls today I'm want you to try and transform for the first time. Here are your Henshin items." A six point crystal locket appeared in front of me, in the center was my symbol engraved on it. In front of Siconja floated a golden heart with a strange symbol on top of her own Sayin symbol. In front of Serenity floated a clear crystal circle with a strange symbol on it with small wings protruding from its sides. I reached out and grabbed the crystal in front of me. Elder Sailorpiety smiled at me. As I held the crystal I felt a power I had never felt before and a phrase came to mind.   
  
"UNIVERSE STAR CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE-UP!" I felt my body lift off the ground and my gown melted into me. Ribbons of silver energy that felt incredibly smooth wrapped around me. Sparkles of silver flew around my body and a skin tight body suit formed. I drew one hand across my face with my fingers in a 'V' I opened my eyes and winked and a silver mist formed gloves covering my hands. I brought one leg up and stamped it down on the ground and Silver specks flew up and formed boots on my feet. I grabbed one of the ribbons flying around me and tied a bow and began to twirl as I let the bow go and it attached to the front of my uniform and another bow tied itself on the back of my uniform. A twirled about my fingers trailing and ribbon followed my fingers forming a skirt. I threw back my head and my symbol glowed and a tiara formed around it. Jewels appeared in my hair and earrings formed on my ears. I opened my eyes winked and twirled around and took a pose with my arms wrapped around me.   
  
I blinked and looked down. I was in a Sailor suit. A silver skirt, bows of white and gold collar. The ends of my gloves were bunched up in three silver bunches. I looked down and silver tie up boots encased my legs. I felt my forehead and odangos. On my forehead there was a thing of metal that felt like a tiara, in the center my fingers traced a symbol that felt like mine. In my odangos there were circles of gems.   
  
"What...?" I said confused.   
  
"You've Transformed Meyana-hime." Elder Sailorpiety said. "Your to be the new Sailoruniverse, as you already know. Your the person that the younger emotional Senshi are being trained to protect. Hopefully you'll never need to become Sailoruniverse but if you do, you have the power. Serenity, Siconja I suggest you try it too."  
  
Siconja looked confused at the locket in front of her then reached for it a tightened her grasp on it and yelled. "COSMIC SAYIN STAR POWER...MAKE-UP!" Stars began to fly around her body as it lifted off the ground and her gown melted into her. She blinked her eyes and her locket let out ribbons covering her body with a white fuku. Feather flew to her waist forming a skirt, alternating from white to lilac with pink then gold stripes on the trim. Her locket attached just bellow her collar bone and ribbons flew from it making a gold collar with two lilac stripes. A transparent cape flew out from under the collar and hung to just above the ground. A ribbon circled round her tying it front of her locket. It was transparent with a lilac tinge and a pink trim. Another ribbon did the same at her back. only it was transparent with a tinge of pink the followed to her mid thighs. Lilac mists circled round her legs forming long white boots, up to her mid thighs where there was a gold trim with a circular lilac gem. She spins and feathery white wings form on her back. She does a little bow and her Sayin symbol flips and becomes the Cosmic symbol. As this happens silver stars form on her ears and a charm the same as her brooch formed above her skirt. She winked and took a pose.   
  
"Oh wicked!" Serenity cried and reached out to grab her locket. She threw her hand with the locket in the air and yelled. "COSMOS MOON STAR POWER...MAKE-UP!" Her body lifted off the ground and her gown melted into her body. A flurry of stars surrounded forming a one piece body suit and rainbows coverged on it skirt making rainbow stripes. A gold glow appeared above that forming a charm that was indetical to her locket. Her locket attached it self to her collar bone and ribbons flew from it to form a collar, white with gold stripes. She grabbed a flying ribbon and tied it about her trought making her choker with the cosmos symbol on it. A breeze blew by her and a transparent cape formed under her collar. She stamped a foot of the ground and white heel with small wings formed on her feet. Ribbons tied a bow behind her back to make a trailing back bow of gold. Feathers fly about her and feathered wings grow on her back. She spins around and then comes to a stop. Her crescent moon glows and flips revealing the cosmos symbol on her forehead. She winks and her earring and hair jewels appear. Her hair turns pure white and a long staff grows in her hands. She spins to take her pose.  
  
"Oh this is soooo cool!" Serena squealed. Siconja tried an experimental leap. she was carried long and far. When she landed she squealed and leaped back.   
  
"You two have become the two most powerful Universal guards. Siconja you are Sailorcosmic and Serenity you are Sailorcosmos. Siconja you will become the leader of the Universal guards. These guards are the most powerful Senshi in the universe. They were created in hopes that Sailoruniverse's terrible power would never need to be used." Elder Sailorpiety said. "Now I suggest you get back to your exercises, your speed and strength has increased twenty fold and it will take some getting used to." With that Elder Sailorpiety retreated the edge of the arena.   
  
Siconja looked at Serena and Serena looked at me then we all looked at each other and thrust our fists up in the air yelling "YEAH!" and began. Siconja was the best because of her natural Sayin strength, if she had been human hers would be more like increased fourthy fold. But I didn't give up and fought her hard and as it turned out I was the best able to ultalize this new strength.  
  
Just then the young Ronin Warriors were walking by returning from their training. Rowano poked Sagiru in the side and pointed a finger in our direction. Sagiru looked as if he were about to laugh.   
  
Just then Kentyu jabbed Saion in the side and said "Yo, Sai look at the girls, don't they remind you of the Princess Meyana, Serenity, and Siconja."  
  
"The are Meyana-hime, Serenity-hime, and Siconja-hime lame brain." Saion said. "Don't you know anything."  
  
Kentyu looked very embarrassed and shut up.  
  
"Yeah I heard that they are training to be Sailor Senshi." Rowano said and looked over at Ryo. "Like your little sister right?"  
  
"Yeah Tana's training to be the next Sailorpluto." Ryono said. Just then their instructor gave them a stern look and the walked off quickly with another word.  
  
But right before they left they all looked at us one more time and it was at this moment Siconja, Serena and I chose to stop training and wave at them all. This was probably the reason they walked off so fast.  
  
  



	3. Growing Up

**_Princess Universe: Infinity & Beyond  
Episode 2  
Growing Up  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
_**"Oh, why wont it stay up!" Meia yelled at her reflection in the mirror. She was trying to put her hair up but was having little luck. "Ohh!" She threw her brush down on the table. There was the sound of a door opening and a rustle of fabric.   
  
"What's wrong darling?" Queen Selenity asked as she entered the room.   
  
"My hair wont stay up, it never does for me!" Meia said looking up at her mother. "Why wont it ever stay up for me but when you do it, it always looks great?"   
  
"You'll learn in time, remember I've been doing my own hair likes this since I was your age, it takes time to learn how." Selenity said and sat down behind her daughter and began to brush her hair out. "How is your training coming?"   
  
"Oh its coming along great, but not as well as when Siconja and Serena are here. They help a lot." Meia said. "I'd like to visit earth one day mama. Serena says its ever so lovely, and I've never met the royal family from there." Meia said.  
  
"Perhaps one day dear, when your a little older, its a long trip." Selenity said and divided Meia's hair into two parts. and pulled a bit of one part up into a odango. "And I don't really want you on one of those intergalactic shuttles."   
  
"Why not mama?" Meia asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when your older." Selenity said and pulled part of the other side up into a odango as well.  
  
"Mama..." Meia said quietly and glanced at her mother in the mirror. Selenity's eyes had a faraway look to them.   
  
"Anyway what are you going to do today. Training or swimming?" Selenity asked pulling up one side of her hair into a ponytail.   
  
"Well, I thought I'd go train some first, Sailorpiety-sama says I need work on my magic attacks and should get in some practice alone. And then after that I thought I'd go take a lesson with Rika-san." Meia said happily.  
  
"Sounds fun, oh yes, Prince Ryono is visiting for a few days to get in some practice with the Samurai Trooper's main instructor so if you see him make sure you go and be pleasant dear." Selenity said finishing up with Meia's hair.  
  
"Yes, mama." Meia said turning around. "Well, I'd better be off, its hard to find a place to practice in the forest if you don't get there early." She got up and bonded out of the room.  
  
Selenity watched as her daughter left, her mind drifting to the day she had been born. "Mamo..." She wisphered.  
  
*  
  
"Finally found a decent spot." I sighed. "Better change." I pulled out my brooch and held it up.   
  
"UNIVERSE STAR CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE-UP!" I felt my body lift off the ground and my gown melted into me. Ribbons of silver energy that felt incredibly smooth wrapped around me. Sparkles of silver flew around my body and a skin tight body suit formed. I drew one hand across my face with my fingers in a 'V' I opened my eyes and winked and a silver mist formed gloves covering my hands. I brought one leg up and stamped it down on the ground and Silver specks flew up and formed boots on my feet. I grabbed one of the ribbons flying around me and tied a bow and began to twirl as I let the bow go and it attached to the front of my uniform and another bow tied itself on the back of my uniform. A twirled about my fingers trailing and ribbon followed my fingers forming a skirt. I threw back my head and my symbol glowed and a tiara formed around it. Jewels appeared in my hair and earrings formed on my ears. I opened my eyes winked and twirled around and took a pose with my arms wrapped around me.   
  
"Right time to practice!" I said. I looked around for a target for my attack. I saw a large tree about 10 yards away and decided to try and hit it. Taking a deep breath I began to call out my attack.   
  
"Universe..." I placed my hands over my heart as a pink glow starts there. I fling my hands up above my head and millions of hearts start to circle my body. "Cosmic..." I twirl once and reach up a hand to clasp my tiara. I bring my tiara out in front of me. "Heart..." My other hand touched my brooch as a strong pulse of light comes from it and surrounds my tiara. "Revelation!" I hold my hand that was touching my brooch up in the air and snaps my wrist forward at the tree and my tiara lets out a pulse of white light that it joined by the hearts at towards the tree.  
  
Seconds later I realized my aim had been off and I was not going to hit the tree but rather someone in samurai armor who had suddenly appeared close by. "Run you fool!" I yelled and quickly replaced my tiara as I tried to stop the attack.   
  
The person looked up and I had the briefest glimpse of tiger blue eyes. He saw me and the attack flying at him and his eyes widened. He tried to dodge out of the way but he was a little late and the attack caught his right leg as he flew threw the air. The attack dissipated now that it had hit something.   
  
I rushed over to him already apologizing to him. "My God I'm so sorry. My aim is just terrible." Where had he come from?  
  
"Man that smarts. Ow." The boy in the armor said. He looked up at me kneeling over him and I recognized the face. 'Damn it its Prince Ryono. I'm in trouble now.'  
  
"I'm so sorry." I said again.  
  
"It's all right I can stand I think." Ryono said and tried to get up but quickly collapsed. "Some princess, what you hit me with Meia?"   
  
So he did recognize me. "My attack, you see I was aiming for that tree over there. And all the sudden you were just there."  
  
"Well, I guess this puts an end for today's training." Ryo said and laughed.   
  
"What is that your wearing? You look funny." I giggled.  
  
"And rude too. Its my Samurai armor dummy. I'm a Ronin Warrior remember. I was training when you hit me." He said and shook his head.  
  
"Oh. Didn't look like you were training to me Ryo. It LOOKED like you were wandering around the forest." I said.   
  
"I was looking for one of the targets I lost." Ryo said. "If I don't get back Kei-san's gonna get really mad."   
  
"I can fix it if you like." I said. "I do have a healing power."  
  
"If you're sure you wont miss again."  
  
I glared at him a bit and called out my healing power.   
  
"GOLDEN HEALING BLISS!" I took off my tiara and held it above my head where it hovered. I closed my eyes and held my hands in a praying position as my symbol glowed and the symbol on my tiara flashed. I held my hands up and sparkles of silver fly out from them and too my tiara. A golden circle formed around my tiara. I held my hand up in it and snapped my fingers. The golden energy concentrated into my tiara and the symbol on it shot out a beam of golden light hitting Ryo's leg and healing it.  
  
Ryo flexed his leg and looked up. "Wow, that really works."  
  
I lifted an eyebrow at him as I placed my tiara back on my head. "You thought it wouldn't?"  
  
"Not really." He said standing up and grinning.   
  
"Do not doubt the awesome and terrible powers of Sailoruniverse." I said and winked. "Now I think I must go work on my aim."  
  
"You'd better. I must go back to Kei-san, see ya Meia!" He said and rushed off.  
  
'Well, he certainly has grown, five years certainly make a difference.' With that I returned to my practice.  
  
*  
  
'Man I think a nice swim is in order after that.' Ryo thought as he shed his armor. "Same time tomorrow Ryono-ouji!" Kei called after him. Ryo nodded and tucked his armor orb into his pocket and walked off. He slowed down when he reached where Meyana had been practicing and carefully looked around. Seeing she was gone he walked on. 'Man for an 11-year-old princess that girl sure packs a wallop.' As he came out of the forest he saw several other pairs dueling or practicing. Tana looked up from her instructor and waved to him before resuming her training.   
  
When he reached the nadatorium he immediately headed for the men's changing rooms. Those changing rooms were currently ocupied by the guys of the Olympia swim team cooling down from practice. Many of them looked up in a kind of awe that Ryo didn't really like. Most of them weren't princes or of any kind of royal descent. Talent for swimming didn't generally run in royal families. Two of them nodded at him. He recognized those two as the otoouji's of Mercury and Neptune. Them being there of course meant their elder sisters were there. He quickly changed and left the rooms to escape all the guys looking at him, it made him terribly uncomfortable. He looked out at the pool. The Olympia instructor was still there. That was odd.  
  
"Just do another 600 and you can cool down girls." The instructor called and three girls in the pool nodded and took off. He caught a brief flash of each of their faces. The one in the first lane had striking blue hair and eyes and the Mercury symbol upon her forehead, Princess Mercury. The next had wavy green hair and green eyes as well as the Neptune symbol on her forehead, Princess Neptune. The third had silver hair and blue and gold eyes plus the...he didn't believe it, Meia was part of the Olympia swim team?   
  
He shook his head and walked over to one of the other lanes and nodded at the instructor. The water was cool and refreshing. He took a couple laps to loosen up his muscles. He stopped to decide what to do next when he saw the three princess's getting out. Neptune and Meia pulled off their caps and let their damp hair fall down. The three were chatting easily.   
  
'God Meia looks great in that swim suit.' At this thought he shook his head furiously, what was he thinking. This was his princess he was thinking about. He started swimming again furiously to shake off this feeling.  
  
*Three Years Later  
  
I cracked my neck as I waited for the ship to touch down. 'What a boring thing to have to do. Honestly my 14th birthday is in two days and I had to stand out here and greet the incoming quests, most of whom are princes who want to gain power by marrying me.'   
  
The craft touched down and I finally recognized the emblem on it. It was from the Milky Way Galaxy or more importantly the Moon Solar System, meaning Serena might be on it. "Up you go Tyana, Megami. We have more guests." I said and looked back at the two girls sitting against the wall behind her. Each was in a Sailor Fuku. Tyana in a dark purple and red fuku with the silver star on her choker and a light gold tiara. Megami was in an orange and bright green fuku with the silver star on her choker and a light silver tiara. Each of them were the leaders of the two parts of the Senshi teams that protected me and a silver star on their choker meant that they were my closest protectors from each group.   
  
"More boring Princes." Megami yawned. "What a pity they couldn't have some manners and a brain."  
  
"Oh Megami!" Tyana said exasperated. "Some of them aren't that bad!"  
  
I just shook my head and put on a false smile as the princes, no Serena, exited the ship. There were four. She instantly recognized the one in the back. 'Ryo' she chuckled 'I wonder how two years has changed him, probably conceited as the rest.'   
  
"Welcome Prince Shin." I said putting my hand out to the first prince.   
  
"Thank you princess, perhaps we shall talk later of joining our kingdoms?" Prince Shin said. 'Great he's just arrived and he's already made the worst proposal of the year.'   
  
I greeted the other two princes and then reached Ryo. I expected him to be arrogant and forget my birthday, the reason they were all here, just like all the others. "Greetings Prince Ryono." I said calmly and held my hand out once again.   
  
To my surprise he took my hand and kissed it. "Thank you princess." He then held out a white rose. "Happy Birthday Meia may it not be your last."  
  
"Thank you." I said stunned. I took to rose and noticed all the prickers had been taken off.   
  
"How dare you address the princess as such." Prince Shin said. He looked ready to take on his own prince!  
  
Before Ryo could say anything I said calmly. "He does not insult anyone by calling me that. He is one of the few permitted to call me by my name."  
  
"And who might be the others." Quite Prince Shuu inquired.  
  
"Lets see, my mother, Princess Siconja, Princess Serenity, Princess Tanashia, most of the Princesses of the Moon solar system for that matter, Prince Rowano, the rest of the Ronin Princes's and of course Ryono here." I said counting off on my fingers.  
  
With that I nodded at Tyana and Megami. They began to escort to other three princes to a carriage that would take them to the guests quarters. Ryo began to follow them.  
  
I grabbed his arm and he looked back at me questioningly. "We have limited space in the quest quarters due to renovations, mother feels you are one of the few people she can trust to stay in the main palace with us." I said.  
  
"Okay then where too." He said cheerfully.  
  
I motioned towards another carriage somewhat hidden behind the wall.   
  
*  
  
The entire carriage ride to the palace Ryo tried to get Meyana to talk. He even told jokes. She smiled at him and continued to gaze out the window. 'What am I doing wrong. She used to be such a free talker with me. When did she become so cold?' Her hair had grown out he noticed. It had hung to her shoulders last time he'd seen her and now in hung all the way to her knees. She had developed in other ways as well. Her dress seemed to fit better on her form now than it had. 'Baka! Why do I keep having these thoughts about her? Damn she's my princess. This is definitely not how I'm supposed to think about her.' Just then the carriage stopped and quickly a door man opened the door. She looked at him and he gestured for her to get out first. 'God, and what is with that look in her eyes, so calm and serene, so knowing. Its like she's reading into my soul, like she knows everything about me.' She stood and lifted her dress up revealing perfect slender legs and shapire tinted slippers. Just then a thought occurred to him. 'If she looks this great in her princess dress I wonder how she looks in that Sailor fuku of hers.' He was taken aback by his own boldness and seeing Meia wasn't looking at him he took that moment to slap himself up the side of the head.   
  
Mentally chewing himself out for what he was thinking he stepped out of the carriage. He quickly saw Meia now standing by Queen Selenity. 'I've never noticed it but Selenity-sama has the same look.' He took a few steps forward and knelt bowing his head. "Selenity-sama I honored by your trust."   
  
"Rise Ryono. No need for that, I trust you because of your past, you are a good friend to my family. Come Meyana and I shall escort you to your quarters." Selenity said.   
  
With this Selenity-sama turned around and headed back into the palace, her silver haired daughter following. As of late Selenity's hair had lost much of its a luster and had become more of a light grey than a silver, a sign that being queen of the universe and raising a young rebellious daughter was telling on her. Her magic was depleating, sooner or later it would be time for Meia to take her place. Meia had already aquired the soul peircing look in her eyes and the grace of her mother. She was beggining to aquire a certian air of distinguishment as well, a air that she had used to drop around him. What had changed her so drastically? Well Rowen was here he would have to ask him. They were now walking down elegant hallways he seemed to remember seeing once before. He blinked as they passed huge doorway carved with symbols and angels. This was the hallway he stayed on when he was young and he had meet Meia for the first time. He was lead to a tall doorway.  
  
"This is where you will be staying." Meia said. Leveling her cool eyes on him again.  
  
"Thank you princess, your majesty." He said giving the only type of bow Selenity allowed from him, a slight inclination of the head. He stod and wacthed them go.  
  
'God shes really grown up since I saw her last.' he thought contently to himself. He turned and entered the room. It was just as he remembered it, as he entered the bedchambers he saw his bags sitting on the floor. 'Wow they're pretty fast' he thought impressed. He looked around and noticed something, no someone sitting on the bed. It seemed to be a young girl, maybe 15. She had long hair pulled into the royal style, twin odangos with ponytails. Her hair seemed to be black at first but then he saw it was streaked with silver. She was gazing out the window near the bed, she was wearing a light blue dress that hung to her ankles. She turned and saw him standing there staring. He could now see she had tiger blue eyes and upon her forehead...the symbol of the universe? She leaped off the bed when she saw him and ran towards him and cried. "Daddy!" She threw her arms around him and looked up smiling and then vanished. He gasped and stumbled back.  
  
"What was that?!" He cried in alarm when he had gathered his wits again. He looked around him for any sign of the girl and let out a sigh when he saw she was not. 'That was odd, I wonder who she was?'  
  
*  
  
"Yo Rowen!" Ryo called out as I wacthed from the bushes, the Ronin Warrior of the Sky otherwise known as Prince Rowano of the Sun, had just fallen all over himself during his training session with the Ronin Warrior of fire. I giggled and kept wacthing, I was really supposed to be training but when I saw these two I had stopped just short of transforming.   
  
"Come on Ro, you've gotta do better than that!" Ryo called as he approached Rowen who was undertsandably busy trying to get up.   
  
"Your not supposed to use that thing of yours on me! You keep forgetting that we're still in training and only you and Sage have figured your attacks out." Rowen said as he finally got up. They quickly resumed training with Rowen fireing arrow after arrow at Ryo who dodged most all of them and got in a bunch of hits with his twin kantanta's.   
  
Finally Rowen quit with the training and reverted back into his undergear. "I give up, whatever kind of training you've been doing is really paying off." Rowen said and left the areana leaving Ryo alone to practice. I then had a very deavilish idea, so Ryo wanted a real training session, well Super Sailoruniverse would give him one.  
  
"SUPER CRYSTAL STAR UNIVERSE POWER...MAKE-UP!" I cried out throwing my heart shapped locket up into the air above me. As it spiraled up the cover flew off revealing a crystal shapped like a six point star which let out a huge flash of silver light. Cherry Blossoms flew around my body and formed my body suit. A trail of Cherry Blossoms flew around my waist forming the first color of my skirt as I kicked one leg out in the air. The silver of my skirt glinted forming a second color. The pink released more Cherry Blossoms which swirkled around me forming the final layer of gold. The blossoms circle my elbow forming a silver trim that flew down arms forming my gloves. Two large cherry blossoms fit onto my shoulders becoming single teir shoulder guards. My locket released a wave of blossoms flying back around my neck forming a white collar with silver stripes lineing the edge. The blossoms circled a place right bellow my knee caps forming a ringlet of gold with a silver gem in front and white boots grew around it. The blossoms came toghter on my back in the shape of a bow which came into being in a pink flimy way. My locket let out another flash forming my silver bow. The blossoms came toghter in several spots on my hair while my symbol let out a flash and there where pearls coming from under my hair. I opened my eyes and was surronded by one last flury of blossoms as I posed.   
  
I took a silver mask out of my sub space pocket and tied my hair up into a bun. I also took time to tie a bandana around my head to hid my symbol. I then stepped out of the woods and I grabbed my charm at my skirt and threw it at him as he threw his attack.   
  
"What the?!" He yelled as I made the discus circle his head a couple times before calling it back to my hand and reattaching it to my fuku.   
  
"Would you like a real challenge Ryo of the Wildfire?" I called out standing tall in my fuku. I was careful to picth my voice several tones lower than usual.  
  
"Maybe, who are you?" He asked standing up from his crouch. He looked at me inquisitively.  
  
"You need not know my name. I am the Super Senshi of light and Life." I said making my voice sound threatining.  
  
"Fine I except your challenge." Ryo said and luanched himself at me. I formed a ball of energy in my hands and formed it into a sword with golden handle with the universe symbol carved all over it. I used it to parry his thrust and send another one his way. We battled with swords for a while before I sent a blast of hearts and stars his way. I had to avoid my signature attack, he would guess who it was if I used it. We sword fought for a while then he lept up to throw his signature attack. I had no choice but to use mine while he was distracted using his.   
  
I reached behind me and pulled out a small wand which grew into a long staff. "UNIVERSE HEART HARMONY REVOLUTION!" I cried out. I began to twirl it about me forming a dome of silver white energy. I swung the staff to my side getting ready to strike. I then waved it in front of me letting out a huge blast of white and silver energy. The two sets of energy clashed. I sighed as his eyes widened and he reconized the energy coming from me. I did however use his distraction to my advantage upping my power and knocking him all the way across the areana.  
  
He got up and ran back across the areana. "What the hell, what do you think your doing princess!" Ryo yelled as he ran up to me. I sighed and removed my mask and bandana and let me hair fall down into its usual style.   
  
"Having some fun and giving you a real fight, what did you think I was doing?" I asked ticked off at him for beleiving I was just another princess. Rowen had told me that he was different from the other princes that hung around me but he had been wrong.  
  
"What were you thinking I could have killed you?" He yelled at me quickly removing his helmet.   
  
"And I could have killed you!" I yelled back our faces growing close toghter the friction had to be obvious to any observer.   
  
"Its not right for me to fight you and you know it!" He yelled his face growing red, not from emmbaressment but from anger.   
  
Just then a figure came running up to us he was dressed in a Knights uniform. He grabbed Ryo around the shoulders and pulled him back. I saw the blue hair and knew who it must be. "Stay out of this Rowen!" I yelled growling in my throught.  
  
"No way Meia, no fighting, you two are supposed to be friends and your going to act like it!" Rowen yelled holding us apart. His face was set in a way I rarely saw him. I fell back staring Rowen in shock. He never looked quite like this. I quickly regained myself and stood. And with a quick haugty glare at both of the them I turned and was off. 'The nerve of those two! And Rowen of all people!'  
  
As I practically stormed back into the Senshi training area I nearly ran into Tanashia. She giggled and saud "Ought to wacth where your going Meia!" Her face light up with her laughter. "Why are you coming from the Ronin/Knight training area?" She quiered innocently.  
  
"I was sparing with your brother." I said flatly looking at her, smilling for her sake.   
  
"You were sparring with onee-sama?!" Tanashia said obviously confused. "But he wouldn't spare with you Meia. He wont even spare with me!"  
  
"Oh he didn't know it was me." I replied with a grin whipping out my mask and waving it about. "I had this one and I covered up my symbol and changed my hair. He's never seen me in my Super form before, he didn't know who it was."   
  
"So who won, you or onee-sama?" She said understanding dawning on her face. "Onee-sama's awfully strong in his armor."  
  
"No one really, though if you had to choose a winner, I guess I did. He forced me to use my attack and he reconized it. I might have said something indecent to him if Rowen-kun hadn't shown up. Ryo was awfully mad." I said whipping my mask back into my subspace pocket.   
  
Tanashia looked at me quite confused. At that moment Tyana chose to emerge from the palace looking for me. Tanashia stepped back, almost as if to hide in my shadow as I stood up straight to greet her. Tanashia was a bit affriad of the Younger Emotions, probably due to a trashing they'd given her once in a training session. Being a younger member of the Sol System Senshi of the Moon she was also considerabley outranked by Tyana, leader of the Younger Inner Emotions. Tyana was about to address me very informally until she saw Tanashia standing in my shadow "Princess, your mother requests your presence in the throne room, in umm, proper attire." Tyana said, she wasn't in her fuku showing that she had been summoned rather suddenly. My mother was only requesting but that was all she ever need do. Everyone was very happy to comply with her wishes. I nodded and detransformed.  
  
I nodded to Tanashia and followed Tyana back into the castle. Tyana wasn't leading me to mother's throne room, she was leading me to her chambers! 'I wonder why Mother wants me to come to her chambers?' We soon reached her chambers where Tyana gave a quick bow and walked away backwards, in the repectful manner, until she reached the turning point. I rapped my hand lightly on her door and her voice rang out from inside "Enter."  
  
I opened her and entered her room. She was not in the main chamber so I ventured further. There she was sitting in the second chamber. It was just then that I noticed that her hair was beggining to lose its luster and becoming less silver, more grey. What did this mean? Was it because of my coming cornanation? She looked up and smiled. She motioned for me to sit beside her. I did this quitely waiting for her to speak. "Meyana, dear. You should not be training when the first ball of your corination is tonight, you should be getting ready." Her voice was soft and gental but I almost immediatly felt bad. She had a way of doing that, just simply telling you what you should be doing and then you felt bad because you hadn't been doing it.   
  
"Yes mother." I said bowing my head. I knew how much this mattered to her but I just couldn't get into it, I'd much rather be training or gossiping my friends.   
  
*Later That Night..  
  
The first ball was over at long last. He hated being in that stif and formal suit he was required to wear. The princess looked equally uncomfortable in her stiff formal dress. She had been required to dance with most every prince attending. Most had stepped on her feet. But when he had asked her to dance he beleived she'd been pleasently surpirsed. 'All those years of edicate classes are finally paying off.' He looked about the room that was quickly becoming less crowded. He yawned a little and then headed out one of the secret passages that he and Tana had discovered when they were young. The only problem was that he came out right in front of the Queen's bedchambers. If she saw him there he would be in deep trouble.   
  
*  
  
I walked back to my room slowly strecthing my arms. Not only did I have to attend this stupid ball but i had to wait until all our guests left before I could get back to my room. 'Ohhh how I hate these balls their so...formal'  
  
Just then a flicker of movment by her mothers room caught her eye. She turned back and looked again. Yes there was a shadowy figure there. The figure was that of a man. I was so curious, I decided not to scream and wait and see what he would do.   
  
He did nothing for the moment but then he looked around and ran past mothers door and headed down the hall in the direction of my room! I barely contained my scream. He was going to try and attack me when I entered my room! But wait, no he kept going past my own door. He stopped in front of Ryono's door. Then I caught a flash of a red emblem on his tuxedo. It WAS Ryono!   
  
At this I sighed. I would chew him out in the morning for scaring me like that, and using that passage. The one only mother and I should know about. But not tonight. With that thought I headed towards my own room, ready for a good nights sleep.  
  



End file.
